


Redefined

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: The Past, the Present and the Future (completed) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karasuno reunion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima finally goes back to Miyagi and attends the team reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefined

**Author's Note:**

> The song I quoted: [Years & Years - Shine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXTAn4ELEwM).

“I can’t believe it!” Nishinoya exclaimed.

“Look at that city boy, finally showing his face here!” Tanaka added.

“He said shitty boy,” Tsukishima laughed at him just like in the past. He was nervous about coming back home again, this time to actually meet with all of them, but everything seemed to be just as he remembered.

“What, you came here to be an asshole again?” Kageyama growled at Tsukishima, genuinely angry.

“You dare to show after all that shit and pretend that nothing happened?” Hinata added, ready to jump at Tsukishima and fight him. But before Tsukishima had a chance to say anything, someone else entered the room:

“You haven’t seen each other in so long and the first thing you do is fight? Give Tsukki a rest, he had his own share of problems for sure.”

“Yamaguchi…” Tsukishima mouthed, turning to him.

“Long time no see, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi smiled at him and went to greet the people who already gathered.

*

Their drinking party was going as smooth as a gathering of Karasuno’s players from different years could go.

Right now, drunk Tanaka and Nishinoya were wailing that they’re still not popular with girls. They were bothering Kageyama about his official fanclub which formed after he became a player on the national team.

“But you know, it’s not like he has any use of this fanclub?” Yamaguchi butted in. “What’s good in only being popular?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah, you’re right, Yamaguchi,” Tanaka started mockingly.

“We heard that you have a girlfriend, so can you not?” Nishinoya added. They haven’t noticed Yachi wildly waving her hands and shaking her head.

“But I don’t? We broke up.”

“Eh?!” Tanaka and Nishinoya gasped in unison. “Um... we’re sorry?”

“It’s fine, it was some time ago,” he shrugged.

“No but… Yamaguchi, you’re such a good guy!” Tanaka cried out.

“Too good maybe? She said that I’m too nice.”

“Wha-? Seriously?”

“Yeah. And she said that she’d prefer someone… wilder? Or something. So maybe you two should meet with her?” Yamaguchi winked at them playfully.

Tsukishima, in the meantime, sat beside Yachi and asked her about what she knew about the matter.

“That’s really what happened,” she said quietly, making sure that nobody was listening. “Actually I was angry at her. She said that it was boring that Tadashi-kun was so nice and good to her and what not. It’s like… she was belittling him for all the things that girls want their prince charming to be. Or something. But really, you don’t have to worry about him anymore, Kei-kun,” she smiled and flicked Tsukishima’s forehead.

*

When everyone went their ways after the party, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ended up going home together. Yamaguchi walked two steps in front of Tsukishima, humming quietly.

“You know what, Tsukki?” he suddenly stopped and turned around.

“Yeah?”

“I really wanted to talk with you. I was scared of seeing you again but…” Yamaguchi scratched the back of his head.

“Yamaguchi, I…” Tsukishima started but was interrupted.

“Thank you, Tsukki. Really. A lot.”

“Eh?”

“For what you did when we graduated from high school. It was… It was really hard on me but I think that it was necessary. You were right. We would destroy each other if we, if you hadn’t stopped it then. So, you know, thank you, really. And I am really sorry for all the earlier years,” Yamaguchi fumbled with the hem of his shirt. 

“I…” Tsukishima tried to gather his thoughts that were running wildly in his head. “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry too… Because even if that was right, it was so cruel to you and I was so worried but also scared and I…”

“Tsukki, if you think that you need me to forgive you then I do forgive you. But you know? I think that you are the one who really has to forgive himself. Don’t blame yourself anymore. Because I’m here and I’m fine. Thanks to you.”

*

Tsukishima went back to Tokyo with a light heart. He really felt as if some heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders.

He exchanged his contact info with everyone, Yamaguchi included. And, weirdly enough, they stayed in touch, creating another relationship. The real, proper friendship, that everyone thought they had in the past.

*

_I was biting my tongue,_  
_I was trying to hide._  
_I'll forget what I've done,_  
_I will be redefined._

**Author's Note:**

> One more part to go.
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/138277215456/fifth-part-of-the-past-the-present-and-the-future).


End file.
